the great warrior
by iwriteswagfanfics
Summary: Violettea loner, joins thundrrcaln . A propechy says she will show them the way, she must try to prove to the clans her greatness
1. Chapter 1

Firestar was asleeping in his den wen he was awaken by a scream

"Shadowcla n invansion!" Brambleclaw

Firestar ran out and wit essed blackstar holding down his deputy! All around also there were ShadowClan warriors beating up ThunderClan. Firestar gasped horrifyed and outrajed. How dare shadowclan do this! They're attaking innocsent cats in theirsleep!

He claws blackstar and safes Brambleclaw. "Thank you" Brambleclaw meows

"Ya go fight" firestar orders, and Brambleclaw does.

They try to tdrive shadowclan away but there losing. Blackstsr laughs evily

"We. Will win we will beat thundefclanand take over the forest!" He says about to kill firestar!

Suddenly, a gary and purple cat comes out of nowere. She takels Blackstar throing him off Firestar. Firestar gasps

"Retreat" Blackstar screams and ShadowClan runned wway

Firestar gets up and looked at the strange cat. "Thanks for saving me," he meoweth. "But who are you?"

The graysbd purple cat looks embarreseeed, "im just a loner. My name, is Violette."

"Woowow your hot' said gRystripe who was high on catnip, not thinking right.

"Er thanks?" Sh said

Graystripe wnked flirty at her but Millie was triggered she got a nose blood? that her mate was such a playa, even so when she looked at Violette she thought, she is pretty hot actually. Her nose bloods into her mouth she leaves to clean it up cause it taste not good

"Why are you here!?" Askes leafpool

"I want totoo join you. ," she announces

"Hm" Firestar stares at her, thinking she is hot and a good fighter, also very brave. But he roesnt know if he can trust her? What if she is spy he doesn't want spy in his clan. "Maybee..."

"We must except her!" Gaystripr exclAimes! "She's so hot. sooooo hot, and brave, we need her in our clan"

"Yaas I agrre" said brambleclaw

"You're right." Firestar tells his friends he looks at leafpool. ,"What do you say?"

Leafpool gasps as she has a vision.

"Violet will show us the way"

"The way to what?" Firestar says

Leafpool sigh. "StarClan not that specfic is. But we must make her one of us." Leafpool looks shyly at Violette, blushing, this cat is very cute she thinks also I guess I'm gay now

"all cats who are old enough t kill some wild animals get over here!" Firestar calls the clan over

"wwere make a new warrior. Violette come here, your name now is Violetpaw"

"Violetpaw! Violetpaw!" the clan cheers

Violetpaw smiles so happy thunderclan acepps me! she thinks joyfull, she knows she will be happy in her new clan.


	2. Chapter 2

ChPter 2

She was going to the apprentice den to meet her denmates. They were dovepaw, ivypaw, and, turbo the snail

"Ello" violetpaw greeted them, "how areth thou" she said with her impressive speak skill

Douwing was instantly impressed, from the way she speaked Violetpaw must be so intelligent. She also thought, she was attractive. Violetpaw looked at dovepaw, with a gasp. She was strucken with the beauty of this cat!

"Wat is is" Ibypaw asked

"Dovepaw I love you," Violetpaw confessed,

"Cool" dovepaw blushed, very happy that Violetpaw loved her, she thought Violetpaw was great to.

Ivypaw frowned. She doesn't know if this Violetpaw is good enough for her sister who she love very much. Dovepaw deserved the best and ivypaw would make shur she got it!

I'll keep an eye on you Violetpaw

"So where do you come from?" Dovepaw asked wanting to get to know this hot newcomer

"Well it's far away, I lived all alone. My parents were dead" Violetpaw said sadly

Dovepaw sees thesad in her eyeballs she cry. "I'm so sorry"

"Is ok, I had fidget spinner to get me through" Violetpaw looks at her fidget spinner her mostest prized possession.

"Huh"

"Ye I just fidgeted it a?l day""

"Well"

"So what about that propechy. Leafpool said you're gonna show us da wae" ivypaw says

"I, dunno. Maybe I guess I will?" Violetpaw shruggs. She doesn't really know da wae, but she's scared to confess this. She doesn't want to lose the admiration of her beloved dovepaw

"Violetpaw are we dating?" Asked Dovepaw suddenly

"Ya"

Ivypaw narrows her eyes.

"Let's go out," Violetpaw suggests, "let's go to Papa John's"

"Wassat?" Dovepaw wonders, who is this John she doesn't think he's really her papa.

"Pizza come on, let's go," Violetpaw says and they leaf

Ivypaw follows after them. I'm going to stalk Violetpaw to make sure she treats my sister right


	3. The date

Chapter for

The date

Violetpaw and dovewjng arrive at the Papa John. They go inside and get some weird looks, after all they are cats. Violetpaw goes to the counter.

"Wat you want mam"

"Pineapple pizza, also can I get that boneless?" Violetpaw asked

"Ya sure mam boneless pineapple pizza it is for you plz pay though," the worker says

Violetpaw gasped, she leaf her wallet at home. "I don't got money"

"What is money?" Dovepaw asked her

"Is evil," replied Violetpaw, she looked back at the worker hopefully

"Well ur hot mam so I'll just give you free pizza"

Hicong in the shadow, ivypaw was shooketh. She got a nose bleed she was so ! dare Violetpaw use her hotness to get a free boneless pinaepple pizza?

The worker gavd Violetpaw the pizza, "tysm," she said. She and Dovepaw went outside and climed at tree. Violetpaw opened the box and admired their boneless pizza.

"I've never eaten a pizza before," Dovepaw says nervous

"Is ok. It's good" Violetpaw ate a piece

She was overcome with an urge, so powerful. She grabbed dovepaws cheeks, opened her mouth and regurtitated the pizza like a daddy birb

Ivypzw gasped

Dovepaw knew she should have been disgusted but she was too hot to disgust her

"Tasty," she giggled

She ate a piece and then so did Violetpaw, they ate the pizza together

Suddenly Dovepaw began to cry. Ioletpaw was surprised and worried, "What is wrong, my beloved"

"We've sinned! Dovepaw sobbing

"Wat? Cuz we be homoSezualllzzz?" Violetpaw asked

"No. Weeat this food instead of giving it to the clan" Dovepaw cried

"Oh," Violetpaw said sadnessly. She didn't know that was a sin in the clans. "What can we do to make up for it?"

"We got to repent"

Tey went to chruch

"Forgive our sins daddy Jesus." Violetpaw looked at the statue of Jesus and thought it was hot.

"Now we get more food for the clan," says Dovepaw

"Let's not go to Papa John's, it would be so akward," said Violetpaw

"My beloved Violetpaw, we must hunt the old fashioned way like the warriors do," Dovepaw says

"Ok"

Violetpaw is nervous. She hasn't hunted before, she gets all her food from restaurants.

But she can do this for her dear Dovepaw whom she loveth.

They went into ThunderClan territory again, and Dovepaw hear a mouse. She starts stalking it but Violetpaw hears a better prey, yes there it is the deer. She leaps and kills it in one blow, that's how great hunting she is.

"Regarde"

"Wow!" Dovepaw exclaimed, she's super extremely impressed. With the catch and also, with Violetpaws mad french skills

"Let's give this to our clan," Violetpaw says they take the deer back and everyone is super amazed. They all think about Violetpaws hotness sohot

Violetpaw is glad to have made up for her sins, and also glad to have a girlfriend. She loves Dovepaw a lot. But she has some worries. She wonders, what this way I that she must show to ThunderClan? She hoped she can find it so she can show them it. Especially Dovepaw who sh loveth.


	4. playa

The sun sets on Violetpaw's frist day a s a. Thundeclannner.

Sh e leans against Dovepaw her beloved. "I love it here with you in ThunderClan," she says

Dovepaw kisses her," you are soooo hot'

"I know"

Violetpaw looks around at the clan and suddenly, she feels a feeling of being trapped. She sees all these cats looking soo longingly at her of course they would she's so hot and brave and smrt and kind who wouldn't want her?

She begins to wonder if she made the right choice by dating Dovepaw. Cause Firestar, wow, yes hot! And Graystripe,, he's funny, jayfeatjer was emo and Violetpaw as a teenage girl found that quite sexy

She slurped

Not to mention, there was Leaf pool, who clearly was veee gay for her.

And also hot daddy Jesus

Violetpaw steps away from Dovepaw

"Dovepaw. You know, I love you. But I'm not sure if you've the one for me," sh e tells her

Dovepaw gasps but she understands.

"I'll still love you Violetpaw'

"Of course you will."

"Well still be friends"

"Of"

"Course"

"I'm going to ry dating some other cats too. Maybe I won't like them as much as I like you,maybe you AT E THe one but I neeeeeeeeed to know for sure," violetpaw explains

"I understand"

"I'll date firetar first. Tomorrow, but now is sleep time"

She and Dovepaw slept together.

They woke up the next morning. Violetpaw opened her pirple eyes. Sh regarded dovepaws hotness. She knew he loved Dovepaw but she still loved Firestar also and she thinks he loves Graystripe and jayfeather and leafpool and Jesus also.

She'll only know if

She dates them all

She goes into cMp

"Violetpaw we forget to give you a mentor" Firestar says, "I'll be yur menter, ok"

Violetpaw gaped she couldn't date Firestar now! He's her boss now and nobody dtes their boss.

I'll have to go for someone else first

"Let's train later," she said, "I got to ask someone out," and he ran off.

She bumped into Ivypaw.

"YOU UMPED MY SISTER?!' Ivypool rarwed

"Uh"

Violetpaw was stricken by ivypaws was so protective of dovewing and that was SO hot"I love you!" Violetpaw blurted

Ivypaw was shocked by this sudden exclamation. "Iuh " she couldn't believe, did Violetpaw really love her? Violetpaw she was hot, but Ivypaw thought I'm not gay

But she was

"I love you to I think," ivypW said

"Let's make a deal, you got. A day to decide," Violetpaw offered

"Ok" Ivypaw agreed and she left to think about it

Violetpaw prayed to hot Jesus that Ivypaw would accept her love!


	5. Chapter 5

"Violetpaw," Firestar calls, "it's time we trans."

"Ok," Violetpaw needed to train to disctract herself from her worries,she was scared ivypaw would regekt her love. She didn't know what she would do...

She and Firestar went out to train. Firestar gazed passionatly at Violetpaw, his heart burnded with losvte. She was so hot. If only she wasn't going after ivypaaw, he wanted ioletpaw for himself!

Trying to get rid of these impire thoughts, firestar focused on the training, he sayeth, "Violetpaw fite me, bite me, let's see what you can do."

Violetpaw chomped his leg Firestar screeeeeeeeeemethed.

"Wowowowoowowowowowowowowowowowwwowpwowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowwwwwwwwww, you doth beeth strongeth, those. Teeth!"

"Thx" Violetpaw said

"Now I'm teach you special move.

Crane kick."

Firestar demonstrated the move he crane kicked a tree. He hoped his crane kick would be hot to Violetpaw and it was, she gaped admiring his attractive kick.

Violetpaw had never crane kicked before but she would try it out, she got up next to Firestarr. And imited his kick

It was a magnificent crane kick

Firesyar thought he eyes would melt by the hortness of her kick, he chocked on his desire for the great kicker

Violetpaw looked at him thinking he was hot but then she realized she's just a kid and Firestar is all grown up, now she didn't think she wanted to be in a relationship with an adult.

"FireStar. We can't dTe, let's wait until I'm an adult," Violetpaw said.

"Ok," Firestar agreed, he was a bit disappointed but he understood it was for the best. He didn't want to pressure Violetpaw into a relationship when she wasn't ready.

Violetpaw was happy he agreed, she thought, she couldn't wait to grow up and date him. But for now, she had ivypaw.

That is, if ivypaw would accept her

"I think we trained enouf, let's go back home," Firestar said they went home.

Ivypaw was wateing for Violetpaw at the camp. Her blue eyes shone love and she kissed Violetpaw

On the lips

"I've decided I love you," Ivypaw said,

"Yay" said Violetpaw. "Let's go on our first date"

In the distance, Dovepaw watched, thinking wistfuly of her first date with Violetpaw who she loved. But she also loved her sister and the two of them seem Ed very happy together, so Dovepaw could take it.

"Hold on there," Ivypaws nentor inderheart came over. "You too got to collect Moss to the elders bedding"

"That can be our date," Violetpaw smooched Ivypaw and they went out.


End file.
